


Sea, Sand and Volleyball

by facethestrange



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Beach Volleyball, Drawing, F/M, Fanart, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28338792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facethestrange/pseuds/facethestrange
Summary: Michael, Ash, Owo and Tilly spend a day at the beach.
Relationships: Joann Owosekun & Sylvia Tilly, Michael Burnham & Joann Owosekun & Sylvia Tilly & Ash Tyler | Voq, Michael Burnham/Ash Tyler | Voq
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21
Collections: Fandom Trumps Hate 2020





	Sea, Sand and Volleyball

**Author's Note:**

  * For [strangeallure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeallure/gifts).




End file.
